This invention relates to a method of dispensing and/or a dispenser.
Current dispensers of in particular inhalable material in aerosol form require the aerosol generating mechanism (such as a nebulizer) to operate in an inefficient mode and this results in different sized doses as the size of the dose depends upon how the generating mechanism is used. This is wasteful of the drug and the variablility in dose size can result in under or over dosing.